fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemikazuchi Magic Seals
Takemikazuchi Magic Seals (建御雷・魔法陣, Takemikazuchi Mahōjin; lit. "Brave-Awful-Possessing Magic Seals") is an extremely lethal and powerful form of Caster Magic and a part of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts fighting style; like with the rest of its brethren, it's an Ancient Spell — predating nearly all complex and modernized forms of magic. As its name would imply, it makes use of the lightning element — amplifying its already godly power through the use of Magic Seals while bringing in versatility to the equation, thus generating an all-new form of lightning that many would refer to as "Divine Rage" (天罰, Tenbatsu), alluding to the element being a representation of a god's wrath as told in various lore; interestingly enough, the magic also makes use of various aspects in a storm, thus paving a new way for users to have greater control over the natural forces. However, the magic is considered to be one of the most difficult to master due to multiple factors, thus had very few users since its conception. Currently, it's only users are Suoh Aogami and Laxus Horgalles — two mages who are synonymous with lightning, using it in different forms. It's unknown when the two got ahold of this magic, but it serves as a symbol of their close-knit friendship and rivalry with one another — spanning for many years. Overview Like most other magics over the generations, the Magic Seals were quintessential to humankind's survival — paving a way to better use their innate magical talents; even when it's not used widely by mages of the modern era because of the developments of spellcasting, it's still considered to be important because of how it balances one's magical energies, giving them a better grasp at handling magic itself, which then branches into a person's respective magic over time. The seals can be dated back to the earlier stages of humankind, where they helped many control the natural forces and fend off predators; it then served as a basis for communications with other races, especially those that couldn't be reached by normal means. Its through this usage that humans became aware of the presence of Gods and were awe-struck at their power; after contemplating on how to improve the vast power of the magic seals, the came to the conclusion in the form of various branches of magic seals, the most prominent being the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts — each of which were named after a god, as they were commonly linked to a fundamental force governing creation. In the case of this magic, it was based on a powerful thunder deity that once protected humans from a great calamity — thus forever worshipped as one of the greatest Gods humankind has ever known. The Takemikazuchi Magic Seals are, as the name implies, a lightning-based variation of the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts; through the usage of hand gestures and one's knowledge over the aspect pertaining to a style, the Magic Seals become Mudras ( , Myūdora; lit. "Nine Symbolic Cuts") — gaining more intricate patterns and becoming many times larger than the user, which essentially determines the Formula (式, Shiki) — the overall effect of the seal. In the case of the Takemikazuchi Seals, to better employ its destructive potential — said to be top-tier even amongst the others in the Divine Authority, one must have a degree of knowledge on Lightning Magic or any abilities and techniques related to said element. Typically, it's cast in the same manner as its other brethren, through concentrating vast amounts of eternano and performing various hand gestures, which depends on the formula that the user wishes to invoke; a clear sign of its activation is the sudden atmospheric shift, causing storm and thunderclouds to form, essential part of calling down lightning. The seals form around the user (the control point) and whatever they deem a target (the strike zone), glowing a bright golden-yellow (or azurine in Suoh's case) and often making a very loud crackling sound. When the effect is manifested, it's accompanied by a bright light and a loud explosion that often forms a for its aftermath. In terms of the formulas involved in the Takemikazuchi Magic Seals, it goes by a unique magic-based mathematical system called "Indralinear" ( , Indorarinia; lit. "Lightning-Based Numerology of Eight Thunder Immortals"); essentially, the strength and scope of each Formula partially run on a set of equations — which the standard is "A = B", where "A" and "B" are expressions that may contain one or several variables, and "=" denotes the equality binary relation. In order to convert a phenomena related to lightning into either variable 'A' or 'B', it's imperative to comprehend what goes into either variable; its for this reason that the aforementioned requirements were needed to invoke this magic. In a simplistic form, the equations can be described as "electricity type = effect", 'A' being the type of electricity the individual attempts to bind to their mathematical rule, while 'B' is the desired effect and phenomena the user reproduces. However, when manipulating more than one factor, such as atmospheric pressure (air) — causing ruptures in the surroundings for additional effects and moisture (water) — giving an extended reach while conserving some of the energy that's initially necessary for casting, the equation changes, adding "C" and "D", thus becoming "A(C X D) = B". Such calculations are a must, and any error can lead to the magic backfiring, injuring the user; this raises its difficulty, making it even more impossible for a normal mage to harness its might. As mentioned before, the lightning unleashed through this magic is referred to as "Divine Rage" (天罰, Tenbatsu) — its power far outclassing the likes of normal Lightning Magic and those produced by various Lost Magic, especially Slayer Magic; with regards to the latter, because the energies are so potent, it's impossible to consume with electrocuting one's self to death, giving the fighting style immunity to elemental consumption. The lightning is violent and explosive, often vaporizing everything within the user's line-of-sight while causing a great deal of collateral damage; this makes it similar to Gladius Demolition — magic which embodies "absolute destruction" itself, in terms of destructive potential. It should be noted that power of each blast is linked to the amount of Magic Seals released; the higher the Formula number, the greater the amount of seals produced, thus the greater the lightning's power. In the similar vein as Enchantment, this magic can be used as supplementary skills despite its primary function as an offensive weapon, with such example including the formation of lightning barriers and infusing the caster's nerves with lightning in order to bolster their speed and power. Its often noted that its nearly impossible to defend one's self from this magic's onslaught because of the sheer power each Formula holds. Each seal of the Takemikazuchi Magic Seals is classified into three categories; the first is Set ( , Setto; lit. "Electric Trap"), which produces one or more Magic Seals with the intent of trapping and paralyzing in a myriad ways, limited by the user's precise calculations. Second of the trio is Snap ( , Sunappu; lit. "Lightning Sphere"), which is noted to be any lightning Magic seals that can be fired in the similar vein as the Magic Ray or shaped into various constructs like Molding Magic; this is commonly used in every Takemikazuchi spell, as noted by Laxus and Suoh. Last but not least, Square ( , Sukuwea; lit. "Thunderclap Surge"), a Reinforcement type lightning Magic Seal that amplifies the power of other Takemikazuchi Magic Seals, giving more pack its respective powers and effects. Overall, Takemikazuchi is one of the most powerful lightning-based abilities that any person can get their hands on; however, true to its status as a rarity, it can only be employed by mages that met the aforementioned requirements. Typically achievers of the Summo Lex Magia are included, as they have a high level of understanding of Magic, capable of molding it in any way they desire. To users of Suoh Aogami and Laxus Horgalles' level, its merely used as a supplementary skill to further bolster the power of their respective lightning variations, making them unmatched by any other. Trivia *Like the rest of its brethren, this magic's name is derived from a God; in this case, — a god of thunder and swords, and the founder of sumo, being its patron deity. This is rather fitting, as the aforementioned users are skilled in both lightning and weaponry, the former being more significant as its the reason for their respective epithets. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lightning Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts Category:Olphion Completed Gallery Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Fighting Style Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World